kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Map
Kid Chameleon is notable for its plethora of levels and teleporters back and forth. This map lists all 103 levels, describing all links via flags and teleporters. See also the list of levels for easy links to all levels. It is not possible to visit all of the levels in a single playthrough, since picking some levels excludes others. You may visit as few as 3 (with the Plethora cheat), or as many as 91, if you make extremely poor path choices. Throughout this wiki as well as in this map, the game has been split into four stages. All stages end with a boss. The map is designed so that one can easily see the shortest route by following a vertical line through the levels. Usually, flags are the safest exit to avoid unnecessary detours. Flag paths are indicated as straight lines; teleporters are dashed lines. Click on a level to go to its article. Click on the bottom right i'' to see a bigger version. Notes * In the game, Elsewhere levels are not numbered. * Level colors are based on themes (specifically the diamond colors). * Bridges between stages are included as well as bigger shortcuts (the Plethora cheat and the 100,000 points trip). Prototype Map The map to the right is a small snippet taken from a Kid Chameleon advertisement found in ''GamePro magazine from May 1992 (Issue 34). It depicts pretty clearly the interconnecting level paths at the end of Stage 2, although there are some differences which indicate this is actually a prototype map. Note the three desert (cactus) levels on the bottom row. The first and third from the left don't even exist in the finished game, while the second appears to be The Forbidden Tombs as a dead-end level instead of a connection to Stairway to Oblivion. More Maps Image:Map_2400.jpg|thumb|670px|Kid Chameleon complete map rect 468 25 559 94 Elsewhere 1 rect 742 25 834 94 Elsewhere 2 rect 1291 25 1382 94 Elsewhere 3 rect 1702 25 1793 94 Elsewhere 4 rect 1976 25 2068 94 The Pinnacle rect 2113 25 2205 94 Hidden Canyon rect 57 139 148 208 Blue Lake Woods 1 rect 194 139 285 208 Blue Lake Woods 2 rect 331 139 422 208 Highwater Pass 1 rect 468 139 559 208 Highwater Pass 2 rect 605 139 696 208 Under Skull Mountain 1 rect 742 139 834 208 Under Skull Mountain 2 rect 879 139 971 208 Under Skull Mountain 3 rect 1016 139 1108 208 Isle of the Lion Lord rect 1154 139 1245 208 Hills of the Warrior 1 rect 1291 139 1382 208 Hills of the Warrior 2 rect 1428 139 1519 208 Windy City rect 1565 139 1656 208 Sinister Sewers rect 1702 139 1793 208 The Crystal Crags 1 rect 1839 139 1930 208 The Crystal Crags 2 rect 1976 139 2068 208 Dragonspike rect 2113 139 2205 208 Stormwalk Mountain rect 2113 254 2205 322 Shishkaboss #Manual boxes rect 145 252 328 366 Plethora cheat rect 558 252 741 366 100,000 points trip rect 1200 275 1383 389 Bridge rect 194 391 285 459 Elsewhere 5 rect 468 391 559 459 The Caged Beasts rect 605 391 696 459 Crab Cove rect 742 391 834 459 Elsewhere 7 rect 1154 391 1245 459 Elsewhere 8 rect 1291 391 1382 459 The Forbidden Tombs rect 1428 391 1519 459 Stairway to Oblivion rect 1565 391 1656 459 Elsewhere 9 rect 194 505 285 574 The Whispering Woods 1 rect 331 505 422 574 The Whispering Woods 2 rect 468 505 559 574 Devil's Marsh 1 rect 605 505 696 574 Devil's Marsh 2 rect 742 505 834 574 Knight's Isle rect 879 505 971 574 Whale Grotto rect 1016 505 1108 574 Hoverboard Beach rect 1154 505 1245 574 Pyramids of Peril rect 1291 505 1382 574 Madmaze Mountain rect 1428 505 1519 574 The Deadly Skyscrapers rect 1565 505 1656 574 Skydragon Castle 1 rect 1702 505 1793 574 Skydragon Castle 2 rect 1839 505 1930 574 Coral Blade Grotto rect 1976 505 2068 574 Boomerang Bosses rect 468 619 559 688 Elsewhere 6 rect 1702 619 1793 688 Elsewhere 10 rect 1199 664 1383 779 Bridge rect 194 779 285 848 Elsewhere 11 rect 468 779 559 848 Elsewhere 12 rect 1016 779 1108 848 Elsewhere 15 rect 1154 779 1245 848 Frosty Doom rect 1291 779 1382 848 Bloody Swamp rect 1428 779 1519 848 Elsewhere 16 rect 194 894 285 962 Woods of Despair 1 rect 331 894 422 962 Woods of Despair 2 rect 468 894 559 962 Forced Entry rect 605 894 696 962 The Cliffs of Illusion rect 742 894 834 962 Lion's Den rect 879 894 971 962 Wind Castles 1 rect 1016 894 1108 962 Wind Castles 2 rect 1154 894 1245 962 Blizzard Mountain rect 1291 894 1382 962 Caves of Ice rect 1428 894 1519 962 The Nightmare Peaks 1 rect 1565 894 1656 962 The Nightmare Peaks 2 rect 1702 894 1793 962 Bagel Brothers rect 194 1008 285 1076 Elsewhere 13 rect 331 1008 422 1076 The Valley of Life rect 468 1008 559 1076 The Black Pit rect 879 1008 971 1076 Elsewhere 14 rect 1291 1008 1382 1076 Elsewhere 32 rect 194 1146 285 1214 Elsewhere 19 rect 331 1146 422 1214 Elsewhere 21 rect 468 1146 559 1214 The Crypt rect 1976 1146 2068 1214 Elsewhere 31 rect 331 1260 422 1328 Towers of Blood rect 468 1260 559 1328 Elsewhere 20 rect 605 1260 696 1328 Alien Twilight rect 1016 1260 1108 1328 Elsewhere 25 rect 1839 1260 1930 1328 Elsewhere 30 rect 1976 1260 2068 1328 Sky Fortress rect 194 1374 285 1443 Diamond Edge rect 468 1374 559 1443 The Hills Have Eyes rect 742 1374 834 1443 Secrets in the Rocks rect 1154 1374 1245 1443 Ice God's Vengeance rect 1428 1374 1519 1443 Beneath the Twisted Hills rect 1702 1374 1793 1443 Alien Isle rect 1839 1374 1930 1443 The Land Below rect 2113 1374 2205 1443 The Final Marathon rect 2250 1374 2342 1443 Plethora rect 331 1488 422 1557 Scorpion Isle rect 605 1488 696 1557 Elsewhere 22 rect 742 1488 834 1557 Elsewhere 23 rect 879 1488 971 1557 Tunnels Beneath the Woods rect 1016 1488 1108 1557 Hills of Forever rect 1154 1488 1245 1557 Monster Island rect 1291 1488 1382 1557 Elsewhere 26 rect 1428 1488 1519 1557 Elsewhere 27 rect 1565 1488 1656 1557 The Shimmering Caves rect 1702 1488 1793 1557 Elsewhere 29 rect 194 1603 285 1671 Elsewhere 17 rect 331 1603 422 1671 Elsewhere 18 rect 1016 1603 1108 1671 Elsewhere 24 rect 1565 1603 1656 1671 Elsewhere 28 rect 2209 1123 2392 1237 Plethora cheat #Stages (has to be specified last, or bad stuff happens) rect 0 0 2400 345 Stage 1 rect 0 345 2400 734 Stage 2 rect 0 734 2400 1125 Stage 3 rect 0 1122 2400 1696 Stage 4 * Doug Lanford, a tester of the game, has made his own maps available at his personal site. See Also * Level * List of levels * Elsewhere * Stage Map